With development of new energy technologies, Li-ion battery has been widely used in people's daily life, particularly, soft-packed Li-ion battery has been applied to various fields in recent years.
Generally, the battery core of the soft-packed Li-ion battery will generate large amount of heat due to overheating, overcharging, internal short, collision, pressure and so on. However, if the large amount of heat cannot be dissipated in time, the battery may burn or even explode, which is harmful to peoples' life and their property.
Anti-explosion package of existing soft-packed batteries generally has a packaging gap formed in the packaging area, so that heat generated by the battery core can be dissipated through the packaging gap. Since the intensity of packaging at the packaging gap is the same as areas other than the packaging gap, it cannot be guaranteed that the breakage occurs at the packaging area of the gap.
In addition, in a normal situation, the electrolyte will corrode the outer package, when the gap (i.e., the un-packaged area) is large, the packaging area is narrow accordingly, under such situation, battery leakage may occur due to the poor leakproofness.